Special Agent Potter
by apple2011
Summary: With his twin the believed BWL Harry is sent to the Dursleys to give his brother the space Dumbledore wants him to have. However by pure chance he is discovered and taken in by MI6, raised to be the ultimate MI6 agent Harry Potter will fight to save both the wizarding and muggle world from destruction as he begins to uncover a plot that leads to the manipulative Albus Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

The Spy who Transfigured me: Prologue

Lily and James Potter sat on one side of a vast wooden desk; in front of them Albus Dumbledore was holding their baby son Michael

"There can be no doubt" he decided giving the child back "The scar on his forehead shows he was the one to deflect the curse". His eyes were twinkling as normal as he stared at the family of three

"So he's the chosen one?" James asked shocked cradling his son protectively

"Yes he is, there is a prophecy which states he will be the one to end the dark lord" Dumbledore began in his grandfatherly tone "He knows power that Voldemort does not and that in turn means he will need constant love and protection from Death Eaters and dark wizards, he will need you full attention".  
"We would give him that anyway" Lily interrupted irritated by the man's choice of words

"I know but there is one complication I did not foresee" Dumbledore continued apologetically he stroked his white beard, James frowned at him

"Harry?" he questioned

"Yes, you see I… I mean we need Michael to grow up in a home that's free of stress, anger or rivalry, now twins often have rivalries and it could cause some problems for the future and Harry might be inclined to turn away from the light as his brother is it's champion" Dumbledore elaborated carefully

"So you're asking us to give our other son up?" Lily asked incredulously

"Yes, I know it is a huge thing to ask but if you do not then Harry may grow up in jealously which could lead to darkness" Dumbledore warned reaching for the elder wand in case a memory charm was needed

"Well we need to think about it, where will he go, can we see him?" James wondered sceptically

"No you cannot, he must not know of anything until he comes to Hogwarts plus he's magic levels are very low so he may be a squib, and that would mean he would resent all magic" Dumbledore lied,

"Think about it please" he requested gently

Meanwhile

A woman with white hair sat behind a desk, she was slightly over average weight and her face was awash with wrinkles, her eyes were a deep green and her face was hard

"God I miss the Cold War" she muttered annoyed putting down a sheet of paper in a tray marked INCINERATE, the paper was a reference to the Ministry of Magic who were had the idea they were allowed access to all information about the secret service

"Since when does MI6 answer to a bunch of Victorian idiots in robes, I remember three years ago when their so called scientists found a unexploded bomb and spent two hours poking it to see if it would talk, write a letter to the prime minister and tell him to tell that moron of a minster that they will get nothing from us" she directed at a woman typing away at a desk

"Of course mam" she replied bluntly as a man in a dark suit entered the room

"Agent 272 what is it?" the woman asked wondering why one of her agents were back so soon

"We have a name of the man who was supplying six terrorist originations with parts, the company uses a cover and the man's name is… Mr Vernon Dursley" the man replied quickly, the woman smiled briefly

"Get a team together and all the information you can find, we need to grab him soon" she instructed rising to her feet and dialling a few numbers on a phone

"Yes Mam" the man replied leaving the room in a hurry as the woman spoke quickly on the phone

"I need to set up surveillance on a number 4 privet drive, yes my access code is 982180, yes I am the director, yes my name is Scarlet code name Scar" the woman hissed into the phone, she smiled to herself again. She had been waiting for a name for years and now she had the perfect chance to stop the flow of weapons to several organizations

Two days later 

"Albus look we thought about it and we really can't lose a child like this" James began as he and his wife sat once more at the wooden desk, before he could continue the old man's face distorted in rage

"I see, then you leave me no other choice" he spat raising his wand

"_Confundo" _he roared, the two didn't have time to react as their eyes unfocused and Dumbledore sat down

"You have decided to give up Harry to your sister as he will be a dark wizard if you do not, you will not see him ever and you will tell Michael nothing" Dumbledore ordered allowing their minds to adjust to his instructions, then James and Lily awoke.

"Albus Look we thought about it and we need to give Harry up, it's not fair on him" James began again unknowing about what just happened

"I see, you will see him one day I promise but until then Harry must not be with you" Dumbledore soothed gravely as James and Lilly nodded. The woman had tears running down her face and James was obviously upset

"Well when shall we take him?" Lily sobbed

"In three days" Dumbledore decided "You need time to say goodbye".

Three days later

"I know it is hard, but Harry will come to Hogwarts one day, he has some magic but it needs time to grow and this is the perfect place" Dumbledore soothed slightly annoyed at the two's display of emotion as they waved a teddy in the baby's face

"I'm sorry Harry, one day you will know why we had to do this" Lily whispered giving Harry a bright blue bear which the baby snuggled into

"Bye son" James smiled tearful as he held a Harry in his hands, Lily knocked at the door. For a moment there was a low whispering and banging but all the same Vernon Dursley came to the door

"Hello" he greeted impassively, Lily frowned seeing the man looked blunt and was shaking slightly

"Hello Vernon" Lily replied "Is petunia around?" Vernon looked blank before replying

"No but I will pass on a message" his voice seemed forced and Lily wondered why he was being like this, maybe he was trying to be civil but was having a hard time

"Well you see our son Harry, well he can't stay with us. We need you to take him in" Lily began ready to give a speech on why the family should take him in

"Yes that is fine" Vernon replied holding out his hands, James and Lily recoiled and even Dumbledore looked surprised

"You will?" James repeated, Vernon looked down

"Yes I will" he nodded extending his arms, James slowly put the baby in his arms

"Will you be coming to see him?" Vernon wondered, James and Lily looked down

"No" James replied ashamed

"Ok then Goodbye" Vernon replied slamming the door brutally, leaving three confused Adults

"I suppose he wanted to spare our feelings" Lily decided thinking it the only solution but confused as why her brother in law was being so inviting.

"It matters not" Dumbledore decided thinking it was muggle stupidity,

Five Minutes earlier 

"Go" came a shout, Vernon and Petunia was sitting at the table with a baby Dudley in a high chair, Vernon was expecting his dinner and not twelve armed men to break into the house and surrounded them

"Vernon Dursley you are under arrest for supplying and using illegal weaponry, aiding a terrorist group and living off immoral earnings" a woman shouted as he threw the overweight man to the floor, he saw Petunia flung as well and he felt the cold but of a gun pressed against his back,

"Ok people we got him" the woman began as a strange beeping noise filled the room

"Apparition detected in this area" she called out suddenly, like a hive mind the men threw themselves the floor and slammed the door shut, one man was crouching aiming his gun and Vernon was wailing on the floor

"Shut it" the woman warned hiding behind a wall, Vernon could hear voices outside and wondered who the hell it was, then he realised it was his freak sister in law and her fool of a husband. What the hell were they doing here?. The woman accompanying the men was listening intently to their discussion which Vernon didn't want to hear, Petunia was gagged now and being held down when someone knocked at the door

"Shit" The woman hissed angrily "Stand him up". It was an order and Vernon felt himself pulled to his feet and a gun pointed at his back

"If you try to alert them or run I will shoot you before your flabby feet can move" came a voice as the man jabbed him with the gun for good measure

"You say what I tell you" the woman hissed forcing a small device into his ear, before he could protest Vernon was made to open the door and was faced with three people, one was unlike the others and looked like a hermit with his long beard, his robes screamed freak and his eyes twinkled

"Hello" he greeted trying not to show the fear in his voice, then he saw the kid. What the hell were they doing trying to dump it on him? He should slam the door but the acting was much more tempting than the gun digging into his back, after a brief and one sided conversation Vernon took the child, if circumstances were different he would have ignored them but the woman asked him to take it and she was the one with twelve guns

"Ok then goodbye" Vernon replied to whatever the hell the man was going to say and promptly slammed the door. He breathed a sigh of relief before remembering the gun

"Ok I don't know what you think I did" he began trying to think of some excuse of someone to blame

"Shut it" the woman spat revealing a pistol under her jacket, she was staring at Harry with intent and sighed deeply

"I have a deal for you Mr Dursley" she told him bluntly pointing towards the kitchen. He was forced to sit down as the woman looked at him from across the table

"What kind of deal?" he wondered as Harry was taken out of his hands, the woman glared at him coldly

"In exchange for your nephew I will give you a one way ticket to a country of your choice with sufficient funds to live the rest of your life in hiding from the group you were selling to, you will not be able to return and we will not guard you, when the group find out you were compromised they will take out a hit" she explained venomously as if reluctant to do it

"Why do you want the freak?" Vernon demanded before he could stop himself

"My reasons are my own" the woman replied calmly "It is a onetime deal".

"Done" Vernon announced smiling at being able to kill two birds with one stone , the woman sighed and glared at him with contempt, she turned to one of the men

"Search the house for contacts and then have these three transported to a private plane to wherever they want, remind them of the consequences if they talk" the woman commanded, all but two of the armoured men spread out and the noises of destruction filled the house

"Thank you Mr Dursley, though if you try anything else the next time we meet will be in a morgue" the woman hissed angrily picking up the child.

"You better be the best dam agent of all time" she whispered. She had known about wizards for years but until now never had a potential agent with magical abilities

"Get the car" she directed at one of the men. Unknowing to anyone else Harry Potter had just joined MI6


	2. Chapter 2

Special Agent Potter: Chapter One

Ten years later

"Get the hell out of my office." M growled as short squat man who was quite plump entered her office. He seemed not to have heard her.

"Now, Miss M is it? Your name is…" Fudge asked smiling patronisingly.

M's glare switched from cold to lethal.

"My rank is M and my name is none of your business. Now would you kindly get out of my office?" M growled warningly reaching for the concealed pistol beneath her table.

"Well now miss M, you have been ignoring our requests for information" Fudge ignored her latter comment;

M took a breath and allowed her fingers to curl around the pistol.

"No, I have not. They make very good fire starters and my husband likens their dryness to the quality of toilet paper. Maybe you could send more? You see, he got through seventeen of those requests just yesterday." M remarked menacingly irritated to be in the presence of this jumped up little shit.

Fudge scowled.

"I know you're a muggle but even you must know the difference between a political request and toilet roll. Now give me the information we requested!" he demanded just as the gun was pointed to his forehead.

"What is that?" Fudge asked not recognising the weapon.

Neither did his bodyguards who just stood there, much like a pair of wizards who could often be seen around Lucius Malfoy.

M mentally sighed and was going to give the Minister a stigmata as the door to her office opened and a ten year old boy walked in.

He was wearing a dark blue suit and a pair of dark glasses which disguised the look of disgust he gave Fudge .

"Gentlemen, I suggest you leave." He said politely.

'Where that boy gets his patience is beyond me,' M thought.

"Well! A ten year old in the Secret Intelligence Service! No wonder your spies are all failures! "Fudge exclaimed rudely.

With shocking speed the boy lunged forward put the Minister's arm in a painful lock and shoved him out the door. It was so quick he didn't have time to yelp. The bodyguards moved slowly as they thought Harry would not prove a challenge. One fumbled for his wands before Harry jumped on the secretary's desk (who was oblivious and was still working as usual) and kicked the man just above the ear where the skull was weakest. He collapsed. The other two tried to jump back and retaliate with their superior reach, but Harry dealt a serious punch to the genitals on one and jumped up and twisted the other's arm nearly out of socket.

"I suggest you leave gentlemen" Harry repeated warningly.

"Good morning, Harry." M greeted with a trace of a smile ignoring the cries of pain originating from her floor.

"I've heard about your skills with martial arts and I must say I'm impressed. Unfortunately… I mean luckily, you didn't kill anyone so well done."

A compliment from her was rare and Harry nodded smiling in response as Fudge stared at him open mouthed from outside the office.

"Security, take Mr Fudge and his guards out of the building. And ensure you've had your magic rejector pills. I hate the confundus charm's effects." M spoke into a speaker

"Now, Harry, was there something you wanted?" she turned back to the boy,

"Yes I was wondering when I would get a mission. I finished magical training and basic training last week." Harry answered, M looked at him

"Soon, well after you complete advanced stealth training, advanced computing, hacking, lock picking, weaponry skills, climbing, diving and driving. I'll take martial arts off this list. " M replied, Harry looked taken aback

"That's the skills required to be a Special Agent?" he realised partly in disbelief.

M nodded.

"When I took you in ten years ago, Harry, I spent a long time arguing with the Home Secretary. We agreed that if you completed your training within twenty years we would put you in for Special Agent. He didn't realise what a driven person you are, evidently." M explained with a smile.

"I expect the Advanced training done in two years. It normally takes three but as you've got a compliment from me then you better do bloody well."

Harry smiled. He never wanted to let the only motherly figure he had down.

"Of course, M" he accepted.

"Good, now you've got firing range in ten minutes so chop chop" M ordered as Harry walked out of the room in time to see Fudge being removed from the building.

M turned to her secretary.

"Draft a letter to whoever we answer to now and tell them in no uncertain terms that any more interference from the Ministry of Magic will not be tolerated. Oh, and order some more magic resistant pills. We've run out this year's supply, and it's time for the agency check-up" M told her, she nodded in response

"Yes ma'am." was her recurring blunt reply.

At that moment a woman walked in the door. She was tall, slender with bright red hair and gleaming blue eyes. Her face was pointed and she would be considered good looking if not for a lone scar running from eye to eye.

"Yes, Alice?" M asked using the woman's first name.

"It's about Harry" she explained, stepping into the office.

"What about it him?" M inquired wondering what might she wanted with him.

"During the time he's been living with me due to him being unable to apply for his own house, I have completed the tests as instructed. " Alice explained.

M sighed. Dr Alice Jones was a MI6 doctor, agent and trainer who specialised in psychological disorders which occurred in agents after a mission.

"And you found?" M wondered

"Nothing bad." Alice assured her knowing she cared for the boy

"But I've found that he looks up to MI6 staff as a family of sorts. You seem to be the motherly figure to him seeing as he spent most of his life talking or working with you until he was old enough to begin training. He sees me as a sisterly figure which I believe was due to the close bond we share".

Alice and Harry had spent a lot of time together over the years. When she was not on field duty she would be the one to take him out on weekends and treat him to movies and games. They've been living together for a long time as M didn't have the space and he couldn't live on his own.

"Anyway he seems quite eager to please and this will show in his future. It could be that he will outdo himself to please you. Other people taking the role of family members are your secretary who used to play with him outside working hours. I think she plays the role of an aunt. Instructor Karakov treats him like an adult so Godfather of sorts and agent 272 who seems to be the one giving him life skills, so I would rather have him giving the boy the talk at some point in the future" Alice continued.

"Karakov as a Godfather. Dear me, I better not die or Harry will be running sixty laps in a morning and twelve pull ups before breakfast" M chuckled knowing the ex-Soviet instructor had a malicious streak.

Alice tittered in response.

"So if he sees us a family…" M began

"If he becomes an Agent I estimate his success rate at 80%.About 30% higher than average and 10% higher than 272, due to his immersion in the world of spying from a young age and his eagerness to please his adopted family, us. He would be the perfect agent. Absolutely loyal and quite ruthless, with no qualms to do anything to get the job done. I would advise for beginning his career the moment he finishes training. His age will not be a problem." Alice summarised.

M smiled to herself, proud of the boy she had taken in all those years ago.

"I told him to be the best agent I ever had ten years ago and it seems like he's on his way" she muttered to herself.

Vernon Dursley and his family were long dead. Their idiot of a son decided to forget his fake name and used his real name on the boxing team sign up at his school in the US. The terror group they were selling to picked up on this name after one of their contacts saw it in Florida. They were dead two days later. All in all the deal was very fair. For M, anyway.

Meanwhile

"James, we have to." Lily whispered.

They were standing side by side on Privet Drive looking towards number four.

"We need to see him. Talk to him. He's coming to Hogwarts next year, no harm would be done." Lily reasoned as they walked towards the house.

Fortunately, number four had been turned into a safe house after the Durlseys fled, and so there are agents inside who were already watching them.

"I suppose you're right. Besides, Dumbledore won't know." James worked out.

Walking up the drive, he knocked at the door. After a brief shuffling a unremarkable man came to the door, he was wearing jeans and a tee-shirt, hiding a gun on his back. He was bald and looked unpleasant.

"Yes?" He barked, glaring at the two.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Petunia and Vernon Dursley" Lily explained, wondering if the family had moved.

"They're dead" the man replied with no trace of emotion.

"What?" Lily demanded her eyes wide with fear.

"They were all killed a few years ago, not a single survivor. I am afraid Mr Dursley had enemies. Their bodies were burned" the man explained.

James and Lily were shocked.

"Their children?" she asked desperately.

"Dead." the man answered.

Lily chose this moment to fall into her husband's arms sobbing horrifically.

"He's dead! We left him with them and he's dead!" she wailed, James looked ready to pass out

"And it's our fault we should never have sent him here and now he's dead!" Lily sobbed as the man closed the door.

From inside three men looked outside

"Call M. She needs to know about this" the man who spoke to them announced.

"Agent 272 for M." The agent in charge said into the phone

"Go ahead." came the insistent voice of M

"Lily and James Potter just came to the door of Number four Privet Drive. They've left, believing Harry to be dead." He told her with joy in his voice knowing Harry would not have to face the bastards.

"Very good," M replied sharing his emotions.

"With this done we can ensure he does not have to meet them. Harry already holds his parents in distaste for abandoning him with the swine and Alice told me meeting them would not be a good idea. Now, stay there for another few weeks in case another wizard comes to hear the story. If they do, tell them the same. I want Harry James Potter dead to the Wizarding world. Over and out."

Hogwarts

"He's dead?" Dumbledore asked trying to hide his glee. The other brat was dead. Now there could be no question about who stopped Voldemort. It definitely was not Michael who had their mother's intelligence so he could be moulded into a weapon far more easily.

"Yes Albus." Lily began sobbing into her hands "Why did we send him there?"

"I am so sorry Lily. If I had known about this I would never have sent him there" Dumbledore lied, knowing full well he would have helped in the murder to complete his plans.

"It's not your fault, it's ours!" Lily wailed "If we had only given him to someone else then we could have stopped this!"

"You still have one son Lily. Raise him knowing Harry would want you to be happy in this life." Dumbledore soothed his eyes twinkling with joy, Lily began sobbing harder at this and Dumbledore turned to James.

"It's not your fault you know." Dumbledore assured him

"Maybe, but we can never know him now. We could never be his parents now. The only family he ever knew were the Dursleys and I have no clue how they raised him." James responded sadly.

Dumbledore smiled at the two with fake sympathy.

With Harry out the way he could raise Michael to be the weapon he needed him to be and he could even use his brother's memory as a driving voice! This could not be more perfect. Lily and James began talking and he replied with fake emotion and assurances before they finally left.

"Thank God they're gone!" he exclaimed joyfully, his phoenix squawked as well and Dumbledore knew it must approve of his plan.

"I know Fawkes, soon we'll be in complete control and without Harry there is nothing that can stand in my way."


	3. Chapter 3

Special Agent Potter: Chapter Two

Three years later

A man wearing a hooded jacket ran through the twisting streets of London, he carried a wand in one hand and was pointing it towards the slightest noise or disturbance. It was by night now and the man was alone, the noises of traffic were fading and very few people were walking down the streets; to them he must of been a madman with a wooden stick but the truth was much different. His name was Thorfinn Rowle and he was working for Lucius Malfoy, since the fall of Voldemort he worked as a hired assassin and Mr Malfoy had offered him a very generous some of money to kill wand maker Olivander who had displeased him in some way. It just went wrong from the start: the moment he Apparated he was discovered, somehow they knew where he was and he had spent the entire day running from heavily armed men who seemed eager for his blood, he lost them in what muggles call the tube but he was still on edge, some kind of magic was stopping him from Apparating away and he had a dark feeling he was being followed.

"Drop the wand" a voice demanded, Rowle froze, he was right someone had been following him

"Who are you?" he asked trying to buy enough time to curse whoever it was

"That is none of your concern and if you don't drop the wand then I will kill you" was the voice's blunt reply, Rowle chuckled at the idea of a muggle killing him and span around

"_Avada_" he began, Harry Potter was ready for him. He lunged forward and snatched the wand (dealing the man a viscous punch in the process). With the man's wand in his hand Harry snapped it in two while his opponent fell to the floor. Rowle howled in pain and disbelief at the fourteen year old boy wearing a suit who seemed to have no weapon on his body,

"Who are you?" he shouted again amazed the boy could disarm him like this his question remained unanswered as the boy spoke into an earpiece

"M target is down, use the GPS to my location". Rowle was puzzled; clearly this boy was no Aurror but he was just as well trained; the boy looked at him

"Who hired you, I pulled you file and you are a hired gun no more, so who hired you to kill Olivander?" the boy asked calmly, Rowle shook his head and spat

"I would never tell you.. _boy_" Rowle hissed disgust, the boy was somehow still calm even after being insulted

"Have you ever heard of the Egypt conundrum?" the boy asked curiously, Rowle had no idea what that meant and shook his head

"You see as were in the EU were not allowed to use torture but when we have a man linked to a terrorist who might kill hundreds of people what do we do? how can we ensure he tells us everything?" The boy began, his eyes were concealed behind dark glasses but Rowle could tell he would find nothing but contempt in them

"Now Egypt is not legally bound to the UN human rights agreements so the solution to our problem is simple, we get a load of Egyptian soil and put it in an Egyptian crate making it technically Egyptian Territory and there happens to be one very close to where you are right now; so when you're in Britain you won't be hurt but Egypt is not as far as you might think and I know M has some effective methods for extracting the name of your employer, so tell me now and save yourself the pain" Harry growled threateningly, he saw Rowle's eyes widen. The wizarding world spent so much time warning people about the so called dangers of the muggle world that when any wizard was caught by any intelligence service it took very little to persuade them to part with any sensitive information

"Malfoy Lucius Malfoy" Rowle spluttered as a van pulled up on the street, before he could react six armed men had him pressed up against a wall  
"Move you get a bullet where the sun don't shine" came a voice with a thick Russian accent, Rowle whimpered slightly as he was forced into the back of the van and the door slammed shut.

"Nice work Harry" one of the men complimented, they had watched the entire exchange from afar, Harry smiled slightly

"I knew that would work out of all the wizards we've caught how many have actually got within a metre of the dreaded Egypt box without sobbing and shouting out what we want to know?" Harry laughed

"One and I believe he broke when he mistook the interrogators pen lid for a torture device, you got to love the wizards they are so terrified of our supposed brutality that it takes a few minutes before they start spilling their guts" Senior Instructor Karakov laughed, then he turned to his men who were laughing along with the conversations

"And what are you ladies laughing about? Adams holding a gun is not the same as holding the stick you pleasure your sister with because you Dick's just too dam small, Ryans what the hell was that? when I say go you don't trail on behind, and the rest of you what we're doing, there was no timing no coordination nothing! if we were in any Soviet State then I would have you all flogged" he roared silencing the trainees who shut up very quickly

"Why did M authorise using trainee's on this mission?" Harry wondered aloud

"Because the real men happen to be too busy to deal with some idiot assassin" Karakov remarked venomously giving his subjects a look of disgust

"Since you passed special agent training at thirteen I have no respect for these..." he grunted flicking his hand at them. Karakov was the most efficient and brutal trainer in the world, if someone needed whipping into shape then three or four days with the ex-Soviet trainer would get them fighting fit, if a young agent got to cocky for M's liking Karakov would take great pleasure in ensuring they knew their place. Harry had spent most of his life with the man and he had become something of a mentor to Harry, though he knew that if anyone ticked the man off then his revenge would be swift and brutal something Harry did not want to be on the receiving end of.

Later

"Lucius Malfoy?" M questioned, Harry sat opposite her desk informing her of what the assassin had said

"Yes" Harry assured her, M sighed deeply "What is it?"

"As you know three years ago we employed Olivander as a weapon and gadget maker and he has proven useful but he has also had another purpose" M began,

"Which was?" Harry questioned, M looked around

"Close the door" she commanded her Secretary, once it was closed she looked around cautiously

"What I am about to tell you is top secret" she warned "Two months ago our secure defensive facility codenamed Skybreaker was broken into by a team of wizards, they stole a flash drive which contains our encrypted long range nuclear trident missile codes, the whole country is on red alert and every team was out trying to find the man responsible, anyway Olivander told us he could help identify them and we took him to the base and he found a wand trace belonging to"

"Lucius Malfoy" Harry worked out connecting the two events

"The very same however we cannot ask the Ministry of Magic to apprehend him as it could give Fudge access to the codes and the idea of wizards with that kind of weapon terrifies me and the prime minister, so we dispatched teams to locate which would give us his whereabouts but someone else is looking for him, we have no idea who but our teams have encountered a group of people who have been killing or torturing these people for information about him, they too are after the codes and we need to get them back fast, it was kept quiet from agents because we have a leak in this department " M continued, Harry looked up

"Someone told Malfoy about Olivander which led him to pay for the man's murder" Harry realised

"Exactly, he is still working in the wand shop and we have given it as much protection as possible but if they know he is with us then someone inside has betrayed us which has led to all teams being pulled back due to the sensitivity of the information and the possibility of one of the men being a traitor" M elaborated

"So you keep it quiet until you can be sure you have an agent who you can trust to find Malfoy and retrieve the codes" Harry pointed out

"Yes and after a long period of negotiation with the ethics and intelligence committees it has been decided you will be that agent" M told him

"Me?" Harry queried

"Yes, you have proven to be an effective agent, last year you alone managed to track down Rodolphus Lestrange; after he was transferred to those incompetent aurrors for a retrial, you spent six months and managed to apprehend him before he tricked NATO in attacking Azkaban to free his wife, you uncovered his real identity and stopped a major international incident. Trust me you are the right man for the job" M explained. Harry remembered the mission all too well; after MI6 was informed of the escape the new Intelligence Minster wanted to prove Harry was not ready and had him placed on the mission. It was six months of hard work, persistent investigation and gun fights though in the end he found out that a NATO representative had been polyjuiced and managed to arrest him before an air strike was launched on Azkaban Prison; the minister who assigned him was made to resign for incompetence and Harry was awarded full special agent status and a medals from most of the NATO members

"I'll do it" Harry agreed "Where do I start?"

" Olivander: he has a new weapon for you that means you can use magic in public" M instructed "He also has some equipment that can be used to trace Malfoy's and the other thieves wand traces. I warn you this mission will bring you very close to the wizarding world and however unlikely you could potentially meet your parents". Harry's face fell slightly

"I do not care, they abandoned me as a child to give their other son space. If it was not for you and MI6 I would be living with the Dursley family, they are nothing to me" Harry announced coldly

"Good to hear it" M replied sceptically

"So Diagon Alley?" Harry asked wanting to change the subject

"Yes report back to me if you find anything, and I mean anything. if those codes are decrypted then we are looking at the very real possibility of nuclear terrorism and if the ministry of magic finds out then their stupidity alone with technology like that could tear this nation apart" M confirmed shuddering at the thought of wizards getting a hold of InterContinental Ballistic Missiles.

"I will find those codes and trust me I will not allow any personal feelings to get in the way" Harry proclaimed rising to his feet. M looked at the boy in front of her, he had grown up so fast and he was everything Alice predicted he would be; loyal, brave and determined to make M and MI6 proud.

"He's going to be dangerous" M muttered once he left, her Secretary who had looked after Harry a lot when he was young interjected

"No he's going to be spectacular". M chuckled slightly knowing the woman cared deeply for Harry

"I think a bit of both" M commented standing up, she turned to look out the window. Her office overlooked the Thames and she could see the houses of parliament and other famous icons in the background

"I need a drink" she decided opening a hidden cabinet and taking out a bottle of scotch.


	4. Chapter 4

Special Agent Potter: Chapter Three

"Look madam I apologise but there is no way this wand can be repaired" Ollivander protested from behind the counter, he had been arguing with Molly Weasley for almost an hour as she continued to screech on and on about how her daughter's wand was precious and she needed it repaired. Apparently the girl had broken it when falling of a broom while playing with Michael Potter and she needed it repaired; what she did not understand was it was hanging by a thread of heartstring and there was no possible way to mend it. The mother began to rant when the door to his shop opened, he smiled slightly as a young boy in suit with dark glasses walked in; he may of been fourteen but his body language and attire made him look a lot older

"Harry" Ollivander greeted ignoring the red haired woman completely as he shook the agent's hand

"Good morning Mr Ollivander our mutual friend sent me" Harry told him impassively referring to M,

"Excuse me we were talking" Molly shrilled interrupting the exchange  
"I am afraid that will have to wait" Harry told her bluntly

"How dare you!" Molly began reaching for her wand "No child tells me what to do!". Harry saw she wanted to frighten him in some way and as her hand moved towards her pocket he took a step and within the blink of an eye his wand was inches from the woman's face

"I think I said that will have to wait" Harry hissed coldly, Molly paled slightly and Harry gave her a quick look of contempt before stepping back and allowing her to run out the door

"Nice woman" Harry muttered sarcastically locking the door, Ollivander chuckled slightly as he walked over to his desk, he pressed a button on the side and watched as one of the walls slid open revealing a secret room  
"Shall we?" he gestured to Harry leading the boy into a well lit room with magical and muggle equipment dotted around the place

"MI6 are paying you well then" Harry remarked slightly awed at the ingenious of the man

"Oh yes yes, very well, in fact they set this all up. Yes anyway... M asked me to design some gadgets for you and seeing as your a fellow wizard I came up with some very interesting ones, I'm sure you'll agree" the man announced cryptically walking over to a table. He brushed a few devices away and rummaged around in a drawer for a moment , his face lit up suddenly and passed Harry a small golden ring.

"Now this is the best thing I've got, any wizard in MI6 can't use a wand for missions, well until today that was the case. You see wands are too obvious and questionable but this ring goes around your wand and disguises it. A muggle with see a standard issue pistol while a wizard will see a wand, it's the perfect deception and means you can use your wand any time you want" the man exclaimed excitedly, intrigued Harry placed the ring over his wand and instantly it began to shimmer.

"Genius" Harry exclaimed amazed, he enjoyed using his wand but his role as an agent meant he had to rely on guns most of the time but with this; well he could do anything

"Though I suggested using blasting hexes and curses or you might need to explain why your gun made someone dance" Ollivander joked. Again he seemed to be lost in his own world and began furiously scrambling around for another device

"No that a sweet, no that's an explosive, no that's the... ahh ha" he cried leaping up, in his hand was a single golden Galleon, confused Harry frowned.

"A coin?" Harry asked thinking of what the wand maker could have packed into this thing

"No, you see I thought that if you're in trouble or need to escape then you need something quick and easy to contact with, something no one would care about or see value in. So a single gold coin, gold has much less value today in the muggle world, so I thought it would work perfectly" Ollivander explained quickly "Anyway when you press it hard and spin it around three times in your palm it release a pulse of magic that is detected by MI6's magical detector, so they know where you are and it requires little effort and none of them annoying radio codes". Impressed Harry put the coin in his inside pocket as the eccentric Ollivander produced one final object. It was a glass square with curved edges, it was around the size of a mobile phone, however with a closer inspection Harry saw it was flashing a low red and seemed to be beeping slowly.

"The wand traces of all the thieves are on this device, it is unbreakable, undetectable and fitted with anti theft charms. If any of the wands belonging to the thieves is used then it will beep loudly" Ollivander told him handing over the gadget. Harry took it and held it in his palm

"Thank you, you enjoy this don't you?" Harry asked, Ollivander chuckled

"It's great fun, you need to think of everyday items and think how they can be turned into a weapon... oh I almost forget" he began before grabbing a small circular disc

"It's a prototype but I think you might need it, if you're in trouble or about to be captured then hold this in your palm and squeeze it as hard as you can; it should use an apparition charm powerful enough to break the wards of Hogwarts and take you straight back to M's office" Ollivander informed him, Harry was about to thank him for his gifts when a loud beeping noise distracted him.

"Lucius Malfoy and it's in Diagon Alley" Harry gasped looking at the screen, he glanced apologetically at Ollivander

"I've got to go". Ollivander nodded and reopened the secret passage, Harry called out a word of thanks as he sprinted out the door.

Meanwhile

"So we have Potty, a weasel and a mudblood" Draco Malfoy sneered as the trio stood in front of him. They were in a side street and Draco stood at one side while Crabbe and Goyle stood at the other, he had already fired a shielding charm around his cronies meaning if his victims wanted to get out they had to go through him

"Shut up Malfoy" Michael Potter spat drawing his wand, he was about average height and looked more like his mother than James, with a roundish face and a crop of blackish hair while his eyes shone a midnight blue and a small circular scar dominated his forehead. He was bulky from many hours playing Quidditch but he was a lot less competent at magic

"Or what Potter? going to hex me? or do you not know any of them?" Draco taunted, Michael was about to go for his wand when Draco's head exploded with pain. A fist had collided with it expertly and before he could react a wand was against his throat and someone had him pushed up against the wall

"Where did you get the wand" a voice barked, through dreary eyes and blinding pain Draco could make out what looked like Professor James Potter but younger

"Who?" he began,

"I asked where you got the wand?" the voice growled "Or do I need to curse it out of you?". It took Draco less than a second to realise this guy was not joking

"It's my dad's!" he wailed terrified  
"Where is he?" the voice demanded,

"I don't know" Draco cried out "On a business trip". His attacker muttered something insulting before throwing the blond to the floor

"Who are you?" Draco asked feeling anger now at being humiliated, his attacker could be no older than he was and yet he had extracted answers out of him without any difficulty

"None of your concern" Harry hissed turning away as Draco lunged for his wand

"_Stupe_" the boy began, Harry spun around and fired a cutting curse a few inches from his face

"Be very, very careful who you threaten" he roared storming away

"Whoa" Someone called after him, a girl and two boys quickly sidestepped the terrified Malfoy and approached Harry in awe. A red haired boy shook his hand

"I'm Ron" he greeted enthusiastically forcibly grabbing Harry's hand, "This is Hermione and the real life Boy who lived". Ron ended it with a lower voice trying to create tension. Harry recognised his brother and had no idea what to say

"Nice to meet you" he decided on, it was unemotional and blank however this obviously didn't cut it and the three were waiting for his name. Instead Harry got an idea and took out his gun, Hermione and Michael took a step back knowing what it was while Ron remained blank  
"Listen kids I work for the Aurror department , I'm on a special mission trying to locate Lucius Malfoy, I work in the muggle and wizard world and I need to find him before he tries to bring back You Know Who" Harry lied knowing it would both fool and impress them

"Really?" Michael stated amazed, Harry smiled slightly

"Yes, and I thought that was his wand and his son knows nothing it seems" Harry sighed,

"Aren't you a little young to be in the Ministry" the bushy haired girl queried

"Hermione he obviously takes ageing potions" Ron sighed shaking his head, Harry grinned these kids were making the lie easier

"Yes and I need to find Malfoy so I will bid you good day" Harry announced taking a step away,

"Wait" Michael cried out, Harry turned back

"We could help you" Ron suggested, Harry looked sceptical

"We can" Michael protested "In my first year we found Quirrel and he was really Voldemort"

"Yeah we can help, some of the Slytherins may know about him" Hermione protested wanting to prove herself to this individual, her thinking was if what he was saying is true then he could give her a good reference in the future.

"Ok" Harry conceded knowing there was no other way around it and figuring it could be useful to have eyes and ears in Hogwarts  
"Ok listen what you need to do is every two weeks send a report addressed to M in London, any owl will know where to go. The letter is my captain's codename and if you could tell her of anything going on at Hogwarts or someone acting strangely that would be helpful, though tell no one, not even your parents" Harry commanded the three eager teens. He knew M would most likely kill him for this but she might be thankful to know what was going on in the school.

"We will , trust me if anyone can find him we can" Michael assured him gleefully, Harry nodded to them slightly before winking and walking off. He still had to find the thieves and he had a feeling that his detector might spring to life any second.

Later

"Do you believe it we're going to be helping out the Aurrors!" Michael whispered to his friends

"I know mate it's about time someone recognised your talents" Ron complimented, Hermione smiled showing she was onboard with the idea .

"I know" Michael confirmed arrogantly, he had some kind of idea that he was a God at school. He was arrogant and yet couldn't see most of the school regarded him with contempt  
"If you do the mission then Cho will have to go out with you" Ron announced casting a quick glance at Hermione. Michael had been (unsuccessfully) trying to go out with her for almost a year end every time she gave him a flat out rejection he had somehow convinced himself she was playing hard to get. Hermione wanted to end the conversation before it got onto which people Ron and Michael found attractive and expected her to give them advice on how to as they called it "hook up with them".

"Come on then you two we have the train to catch tomorrow" she told them sternly changing the subject.


	5. Chapter 5

Special Agent Potter: Chapter 4

Narcissa Malfoy was not a happy person; her husband Lucius had gone on a trip to god knows where and her son had been a brat the last couple of days. Apparently someone in Diagon Alley attacked him and he needed her to call the Aurrors and anyone else who cared; unfortunately Narcissa did not care and sent him off to Hogwarts with a kiss and a dose of false sympathy. However one thing she did not appreciate was being woken up early in a morning, and the knock at the door at elven o'clock meant she did not like the person in question.

"Yes who is it?" she sighed opening the door, in front of her was a boy no more than Draco's age with a wand tucked into a belt which was hidden under a suit, his eyes were concealed by dark glasses.

"Is it Halloween already?" she taunted, the boy looked at her showing no emotion

"Narcissa Malfoy?" he inquired, she nodded.

"My name is Harry and I'm doing an apprenticeship at witches weekly and am helping do a story on how the oldest and most powerful pure blooded family wives live" he lied

"Well I'm very busy" Narcissa protested but still flattered by the compliment

"It will only take a moment madam, I just need to ask how your life is different and what you think of muggleborns per say" Harry told her with a note of pleading in his voice. Narcissa was not someone to turn down the chance to be regarded as a pureblood superior and get to shame mudbloods at the same time

"Well if it's quick" she conceded opening the door to allow the strange boy in, she led him quickly to the main drawing room

"Tea?" she asked, Harry nodded politely. Seeing as house elves were regarded poorly in the wizarding world she decided to make it herself to show that pure blood families were respectable people who cared about their guests. It was exactly as Harry had hoped, the moment she left the room he leapt up and began scanning the room, he couldn't go far knowing the kitchen was only around the corner from a blueprint he had studied and quickly searched the room for anything useful, he found nothing until his eye fell upon a single book. It stood out from anything else on the bookshelf, unlike the others it was not covered in a fine layer of dust from years of neglect, no the cover was a crimson red but the title was obscured, he looked at it

"Strange the only book that has been disturbed in a long while" Harry murmured as Narcissa walked back in

"Admiring our collection" she wondered smiling, Harry turned to her

"It is very large and full of old and amazing book, I assume your son has a lot of references for his summer homework" Harry answered putting a note of admiration into his voice, he saw the woman's face light up at the idea her son would be better than other children because of his family heirlooms

"Well the name Malfoy has always been associated with class and intellect and if our ancestors leave us gifts to help these traits then we must accept" she exclaimed politely. How strange it is Harry thought that the moment someone thinks they might have a chance to express their views to the public they change their entire personality to ensure they seem nicer than they are. It was a good thing that nothing she said during this visit would go in a magazine but instead an MI6 file which would hopefully lead them to the target

"Is your husband going to be joining us?" Harry asked praying his job here would be much much easier

"No he's away on business I'm afraid" Narcissa replied

"Oh well I doubt he reads witches weekly so I better ask you some questions and let you get back to your busy schedule" Harry decided. He was about to ask her one of the many questions he had prepared when she suddenly shot upright. A slight crash had been heard in an adjourning room and it obviously meant something to her

"Excuse me" she apologized quickly rushing out of the room, the moment she was gone Harry walked back over to the shelf; he found the book and pulled it. As he suspected it was actually a hidden lever and the moment it was pulled back a small door opened on the other side of the room, inside was a staircase that led into a large chamber with a number of interesting and unusual objects. Knowing he did not have much time Harry quickly looked at objects that stood out some were obviously full of dark magic but Harry paid no attention, he was here to find Lucius Malfoy not find more things to incriminate him with; M already had him on high treason, murder, theft and living of immoral earnings plus if he found him soon she would not be as annoyed when those idiot children wrote a certain letter to her in a week's time. Instead he searched in and on a desk at the end of the secret room which contained various bank statements and letters addressed to him. It wasn't until Harry looked carefully he saw they shimmered white

"That's the imperious curse" he realised not touching the paper. By examining the paper he saw the curse was embedded into the paper and the writing in gold ink was obviously the orders that had been sent, then he saw they weren't orders they were ideas. Someone was sending Lucius Malfoy a number of letters that implanted an idea in his head which must grow and evolve into him actually carrying them out. Knowing Narcissa had not yet returned he used his wand to levitate and read through the vast amount of papers

"Give the diary to Ginny Weasley" Harry murmured to himself as he read, most were just petty crimes that were being used to fund Lucius's criminal empire but a few seemed to be different, then he saw a more recently opened letter

"Break into Skybreaker" Harry repeated levitating the letter, so Malfoy's empire was being unknowingly controlled by someone else, and even Malfoy didn't know which could only mean he was being manipulated. He looked around and saw another letter this one was sealed and judging by the thin layer of dust it had been sat there for some time , knowing the curse it contained Harry used a simple cutting charm to prise it open and read

"Send me the codes?" Harry repeated seeing the line of text. His entire mission relied on the premise that Lucius Malfoy had the codes, but after the burglary he had a week before he was identified, and if the letter was untouched while he was in the house that could only mean

"Malfoy doesn't have the codes"

Meanwhile

Narcissa Malfoy walked the corridors of her home wand drawn, the boy from witches weekly was safe in the drawing room or so she hoped but that was irrelevant to her safety right now. She had known from the night when her husband came home that something had gone wrong, she knew he had done something terrible wrong and it turned out he had cheated a powerful figure out of something he wanted. That was why he went into hiding, she had no idea where he was but she knew the person behind it would eventually come for her and now the noises around the manor today made perfect sense.

"I know someone's there" she shouted forcing door after door open to look inside the room

"Your right" came a sadistic pleased voice; Narcissa gasped turning around to see the snarling face of Greyback

"Greyback I don't like strays being in my home" was her response as she raised her wand to his chest

"Now now Narcissa we don't want to hurt you, we just want to know where your husband is" the werewolf soothed with a sick smile

"I'm afraid I have no idea" Narcissa spat angrily, Greyback laughed

"Well if you want to play the hard ball then I'm sure I have methods of ensuring you part with some information and unless you want to spend the next month tied up in a cellar while your subjected to me and my friend endless torture techniques you will tell us now" he warned though evidently hoping for her to choose the second option

"You have some sick pleasures you perverted freak" Narcissa hissed though slightly afraid of what she had heard about Greyback's methods

"Oh good, I was really hoping you would choose that" he smiled envisioning the things he could do to her "and after I have found where your husband is my employer says I can keep you so we're going to be seeing a lot of each other".

"I don't think you will" Came Harry's voice as he strolled into view; he was behind Greyback who was looking at him like a lion looks at a wounded deer

"Harry get out of here, you have no idea what that man capable of" she warned not wanting to be responsible for the death of a child

"Don't worry unlike your fate Narcissa his will be painless" Greyback laughed lunging towards the defenceless boy. Then Narcissa saw what looked like a miracle, Harry sidestepped Greyback and dealt him a vicious kick in the back; the wolf made a grunting noise and turned as Harry grabbed his arm and propelled his knee towards it causing it to break with a loud snap. The scream of pain the wolf gave echoed around the entire manor as Harry threw him to the ground.

"What the…" she began, but she never finished as a red light filled her vision and she fell to the floor.

"A stunning spell original" Harry remarked to the new man who had appeared behind Narcissa, he drew his own wand as the man shot three stunners. With ease he deflected them and sent a powerful blasting curse towards his target, as the man moved to shield himself Harry sent three consecutive jets of fire in different directions towards him. The man had no clue what to do, if he stopped the blasting curse he would be burned but if he stopped the fire he could be badly injured. He quickly decided that fire was better than having your ribs blown apart and cast a weak protego shield. He moved to dodge the fire but all three bolts hit him sending his smoking form crashing to the floor, Harry ran towards him but failed to notice Greyback clawing for his wand. He heard the werewolf yelp as his broken arm hit the floor and turned just in time to see a stunner crash into him

"Payback" he heard the wolf snarl as he fell to the floor and unconsciousness overcame him.


	6. Chapter 6

Secret Agent Potter: Chapter 5

"Screw you" Narcissa spat angrily, she had awoken to find her limbs tied to the floor and ceiling of the manor cellar, she had no idea what happened to Harry but she assumed he was dead, however Greyback and another man: Yaxley were standing in front of her holding their wands and looking over a selection of rather vicious knives

"Tell us where he is" Greyback snarled menacingly taking a step forward, Narcissa sent a ball of spit into the man's face

"Bitch!" he exclaimed slapping her hard across the face, she led out a slightly groan

"Where is Lucius" he demanded raising his hand, Narcissa then for some unknown reason began to laugh. It was dry humourless sound  
"You think I know?" she taunted "I told him to hide and I knew that you would come for me, I know nothing you idiot". Her words obviously had a deep meaning and Narcissa knew then they had poised her with Veritaserum

"You came for nothing". Greyback's face lit up

"Well then it looks like I get to keep my reward for doing this" he whispered with greed and desire in his eye, he grabbed a knife and was inching it towards her eye.

"This is going to be fun" he began, but never finished. A bright green light had filled the room and the werewolf was already dead

"Now that was unexpected" Narcissa remarked dryly feeling nothing but glee as the werewolf died "I take it that you weren't working with the same person". Yaxley laughed

"No, we have much different employers and all it took was a simple confundus charm, luckily you won't suffer the torture Greyback had planned but instead with suffer a much quicker death" he told her slowly

"Tell me who hired you?" Narcissa queried, Yaxley chuckled

"Greyback here was being paid with a great deal of gold by a contact known as Moony while myself... well let's just say the Triads says hello" he taunted raising his wand to make the killing move

"That's all I needed to hear" Harry's voice echoed the dungeons, shocked Yaxley turned to see the same boy who bested him in a duel and whom Greyback had stunned, it should have taken him hours to emerge from the effects of the spell. Harry however showed no emotion and without hesitation he shot Yaxley between the eyes. Narcissa watched the exchange with shock and saw another lifeless body crumple in her home

"How did you?" she began with no idea how a boy of his age could take on a werewolf and an ex death eater, Harry smiled and shook a small plastic case

"Magic resistant pills, it repels the particles that make up a spell, the stunner they hit me with had no effect and I faked it all because I knew that they would interrogate you, I needed to know who their employer was and it appears there are two" Harry explained tucking the gun into his back pocket. Narcissa just gawped as Harry cut her down

"You ok?" he inquired helping her up  
"Fine that thing couldn't hurt me if he tired" she hissed venomously glancing at the dead body of Greyback, Harry surveyed the scene

"How do you know the Triads?" Harry demanded suddenly, Narcissa looked at him quizzically

"I'm not sure" she admitted somehow knowing she could trust this person "Lucius did a lot of business with them a long while ago but he stopped for some reason"

"The letters" Harry muttered to himself

"Whatever but Lucius had a good friend inside the group... what was his name... Chang or something like that" Narcissa continued unsure of her husband's dealings

"And this moony?" Harry wondered again  
"I have no idea" Narcissa sighed, Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before taking a breath.

"You've helpful, you provided a link to a criminal organization and a name, It is obviously not safe here so go to Little Whinging in surrey. Look for Number Four Privet drive and say Harry Potter told me to come here, it's a safe house and you will be safe there" He informed her "And if you have any more information speak to a man who will call himself agent 272, do not return to this house and do not speak my name again". The moment his real last name left his lips she looked thunderstruck

"You're the lost Potter twin?" she gasped having heard the name of the boy she had read about so many years ago

"Yes, don't tell anyone" Harry hissed angry at being associated with this name, she looked at him for one last fleeting second before scrambling up the stairs to get some things, Harry put his earpiece back in.

"M I've got news" he said loudly

"Oh good, I hope it has something to do with why I had an owl crash into my office, almost destroy sensitive information and give me a letter addressed to the Aurror office from three students. Three pages of drivel, gossip and rubbish that is not worth the parchment it is written on" came her stern irritated voice

"No" Harry sighed "But I can tell you that Lucius Malfoy got on the Triads bad side and one of two mercenaries hired to torture and then kill Narcissa Malfoy were hired by a man with the codename Moony, it was a Gringotts transaction".

"I see, so we have two suspect links, this Moony who used the Goblin bank and the most dangerous organization in all of Asia?" M inquired

"Yes"

"It's a good thing I'm friends with the goblins then isn't it?"

Later

"Director Ragnok so good to see you again" M greeted as three goblins entered her office, two had swords strapped to their belts while the other was much older with a long wispy beard completely grey and a few strands of hair combed back over his head. He stood tall and wore shining blue robes along with numerous golden rings twinkling as he flexed his fingers, his cloudy grey eyes seemed devoid of emotion as he greeted M.

"Good afternoon director M of MI6".  
"Tea?" M offered politely gesturing to a blue china teapot and a selection of scones, Ragnok chuckled

"Normally when a non-goblin treats us like an equal they want a large investment and while I know you have distaste for the ministry I am going to assume this no social call" Ragnok stated pouring himself a cup  
"Right as always Director" M admitted, "We would like to request permission to inspect the in and outgoings of a vault belonging to the late Fenrir Greyback". The Goblin's eyes widened in curiosity

"Mr Greyback is dead? I did not know" was his reply

"As of three hours ago when the body was disposed off he is dead, I expect his disappearance will largely go unnoticed" M answered as if she was discussing a trivial detail

"What is in his vault that interests you?" Ragnok asked

"We have reason to believe he was paid to kill someone who relates to one of our investigations, whoever is paying him we think is looking for our nuclear defence codes which we both know cannot fall into wizard hands" M replied truthfully. Since the wizarding world was discovered by agents in 1946 MI6 had asked the Goblin people to fund their continuing investigation into the atomic bomb, the loan was repaid in full and since then MI6 were occasional customers to the bank. However when they took out a second loan Ragnok had asked to see what his money was going towards and was permitted to view a later test of trident missile in 1981 and told them sternly that the Ministry of Magic could never have this power. Something M had agreed with  
"And that is a good enough reason" Ragnok agreed after hearing the word nuclear

"Thank you" M smiled somewhat relived

"However I myself have done some investigation and I can tell you know that Moony as you call him is in truth named Remus Lupin who has unknowingly been a part of various schemes by Albus Dumbledore, he is a very poor man and Dumbledore offers him money to deposit gold and slips of paper inside various Gringotts vaults, we have not been able to view this slips due to our privacy arrangement with all Gringotts customers but we are able to have him restrained and sent to you" Ragnok offered kindly

"That would be very helpful" M thanked warmly before the three filed out of the room, the moment they were gone she turned to her secretary

"Call in the interrogator, he can miss class for once"

Three Days later: Gringotts 

Remus Lupin had come to collect a small package as an errand for Dumbledore, the old man had offered a generous amount of him doing the task and all it required was for him to walk into a bank and make a withdrawal under another name; his old school nickname ironically. What he did not notice as he walked inside the bank was Harry Potter glancing at him while reading a paper, nor did he see a large number of armed Goblins appear behind him

"Excuse me" he began politely addressing the only goblin free at his desk, it looked up

"Yes?"

"I would like to make a withdrawal" he replied holding up the back

"Strange it looks like you're not the only one" it muttered, Remus turned around to see, a wand, an axe and many swords facing him. His eyes fell upon the one boy in the middle, his dark hair and facial features were all too familiar and his emerald eyes mirrored only one person

"Lily?" he gasped realising whose eyes they were resembling

"Harry and we have a few questions for you...

MI6

"It's a first, we actually have a wizard inside the interrogation room" M remarked dryly staring through the glass

"I know" Karakov agreed coming into view, the trainees were behind him all looking nervous

"This boys is what we call an interrogation, and like me you may have to perform many of these in uncongenial locations, a wall, a bathroom, hell once I did one in a Hungarian Brothel so you need the experience" he explained sounding bored,

"Ahh now here's a story and a half" Karakov exclaimed suddenly "Two hostiles had information so he pretended to be stunned while they revealed everything he needed to know

"Shh" M interrupted "The Interrogation is about to begin".

Remus Lupin looked around, a mirror was facing him which he assumed people were looking through in order to watch his interrogation but what were they going to do? torture him? force potion down his throat? his mind was already conjuring wicked and evil illusions about what they were going to do when the door opened and none other than Severus Snape walked in.

"Severus?" he gawped as the greasy haired man sat down  
"Evening Remus, we need to have a chat" Snape remarked

"Your with these people?" Remus questioned shocked

"Oh me, yeah I was their top informant for both sides during the war but you that's not what we are here to discuss, what we are here to discuss is what you have been putting in those Vaults" Snape explained quickly

"Gold mainly" Remus spluttered

"Ok what were you collecting today for example" Snape asked, Remus paused realising he was being questions.

"Ok I'm going to be straight with you now, If you do not tell me then my job is to enter inside your mind to force the information out of you, if that does not work there are two men outside who have no caring for you as a person but how much they get paid, so in summary you better tell me now" Snape informed him, his words were meant to be serious (And they were) and he saw a flicker of fear cross the man's face

"Ok I was supposed to collect a package that would be put inside my account, something I was to give to Dumbledore. He called it the package, apparently someone he had paid to find an old heirloom or something that he bought from Lucius Malfoy but he was worried people would think he was going dark if he withdrew it and asked me instead, I have no idea what it was but it was small he said, like a thin stick with a metal end".

"The codes" M said from behind the glass

"Dumbledore wants them too?, are they in the vault?" Harry remarked

"No we checked, whoever else he paid failed to find them" M replied

"Ok thank you, now I am going to ask you if anyone else requested this package" Snape continued his eyes cold as he stared at the best friend of his former tormentor, Lupin looked sheepish for a moment but eventually said

"Yes, a man said he would pay much more if whatever was in the vault got the them... it was at Platform Nine and Three Quarters last summer... oh yes he called himself David Chang". Harry say M's face perk up as he spoke

"You know this man"

"Oh yes David Chang, human trafficking, drug trafficking, murder, theft, rape you name it and this guy's involved. The triads must of got him... he's a man who if you have a problem, then he can make you disappear, set you up with a new life, new identity and family, he is not a force to be reckoned with and we have hunted him for a long while"

"He was at the Hogwarts express" Harry realised

"So he has a magical child and who can lead us straight to him and the Triads" M finished.


	7. Chapter 7

Secret Agent Potter: Chapter 6

"The Chang girl did not arrive with the others at the start of term; in fact as far as I know she has not arrived at all" Snape explained dryly, he and Harry were inside M's office while the head of MI6 faced them. Snape held a small cup of tea in one hand while M held a much larger one of coffee, they were talking plainly to each other as if discussing no more than the weather  
"So it is right to assume David Chang will be on alert?" M questioned sipping her coffee slowly

"Perhaps, her family life is unknown to me but seeing as the codes were stolen before term began then he must have known we would link the case to him" Snape realised

"So he wants us to find him?" Harry wondered aloud. Surprisingly he and Snape got on fine due to their mutual dislike of James Potter and had worked together on Harry's first case when he needed to indentify a potion.

"It seems likely, the triads are usually much more careful than this. They would never leave any trace of give their own names to a contact" M interjected,

"I do not know a great deal on the triads and work as a spy in the wizarding world but I can tell you that even the most stupid death eater would not make this mistake, and if an experienced triad member made this mistake then I doubt very much it was an accident" Snape pointed out knowingly given his past with the death eaters.

"He's right we were supposed to find this trail, only we could. Olivander picked up the wand traces and he works for us, the Goblin people are the only ones who would give us access to a vault due to us being close, Remus Lupin was the connection they knew we would make and they told him the name of a Triad member... this no coincidence, they want us there and if they want us there must be a very good reason" Harry announced thoughtfully after a moment. M was nodding behind her desk and Snape looked faintly impressed

"So why would the Triads ever help us?" M wondered aloud; MI6 spent many years hunting them down and destroying aspects of their operation. No one had the answer to this

"So I need get to China" Harry decided finally

"I suppose it would be wise but we have no idea where David Chang is" M admitted, Snape smiled

"I do" he informed them simply "well I have a place to start... Every Hogwarts child's parent must give an address... The Chang family happens to be in Hong Kong".

"Another clue only we could follow, only we have a spy within Hogwarts who could give us that information" Harry pointed out

"No" M realised, "This may have been a clue for us to follow but getting you to China will alert Lucius Malfoy... he will think the Triads have the codes if we jet an agent there for seemingly no reason... To get you past immigration and on a plane that will take and people... I know there is traitor among us and they will tell whoever if they find out about this... You won't be the only one searching for David Chang". With a sigh M sat back in her chair

"We need to do it" Harry declared simply  
"Agreed, You'll be the first plane tomorrow but you need to find him first... we have deep ties in Hong Kong and I can promise you the full support of the authorities but be careful... we are being played here and I can tell you we need to find out why and more importantly who is doing it" M agreed. Snape remained quiet during this exchange and watched the closest thing Harry had to a mother talk to him about the risks of an organization that will kill him before talking to him... the poor boy had no chance of a real childhood but at the same time with his aunt and uncle what kind of life would he of had?.

"What about Lupin?" Snape interjected eventually

"Wipe his mind?" Harry suggested not wanting his parents to know he was alive,

"Not a bad idea" M mumbled softly also sharing Harry's feelings on the matter

"I agree but on the other hand he needs to tell something to Dumbledore" Snape countered

"Release him, remove any knowledge he has on MI6 and he can be on his way... he will have no evidence of Harry being alive and I doubt they would believe him" M decided after a moment. Snape nodded before standing up and leaving the room to fulfill his task. He nodded curtly to Harry on his way out

"Well Harry seeing as you off to Asia, now as you know there are a lot of diseases in Asia and this adventure of yours might be global so I booked you in with Alice who has a few vaccines for you to take... oh and when you get back it's your job to read through the six page letters Michael Potter will be sending" M grinned slyly

Meanwhile 

Cho Chang was fed up; the summer had gone so quickly for her but her father refused to let her go back to school. Apparently he had booked her time off to see the sights of China on their own personal holiday, it didn't take long for her to realise that most of this so called holiday was mostly business, sure it was luxurious with fancy hotels and no limit to the magic she could use due to China's relaxed magical restriction laws after they had taken over the democratic Ministry in 1960. But even with huge limousines and sparkling meeting halls there was a falseness to it. It was over the top; she was raised in Britain until she was eleven and when her father found out her mother was a witch he left, not for the magic no... for lying to him. He took Cho with her and they lived in China for a few months before she was accepted into Hogwarts due to language difficulties with the magical schools within China, no instead she would be flown to England where she would attend school but not this year. Over the years she had picked up a few bits and pieces of her father's native language and she knew that he was giving false names; telling people their problems would no longer be problems and he mentioned the word_ death _too much for her liking_._ Every hotel they went to there were six white suited men who would patrol the corridors every night, the same men would escort them to the car and would follow in sleek black cars with tinted windows. Cho knew very little about her father's business and she didn't need to ask but it unnerved her that she needed this much security. David Chang himself was sitting opposite her on the phone chattering away, he was an unremarkable man with neatly cropped hair that never seemed to move, it was if time forgot the lanky slender man with boring green eyes and thin lips which sat on a face never showing emotion. As always he wore a thousand dollar suit with a gold rimmed watch which never moved, his slender hands were curled around his phone talking so quickly Cho couldn't get a grasp of what he was saying. Really she wanted was nothing more than to go back to school; her friends were there and people she really missed. Of course there was the downside, Snape, homework and especially Michael Potter; since the day he arrived at Hogwarts she had been his personal conquest, he never relented: sending her a hundred valentines cards; making kissy faces at her whenever she walked past him. God it was creepy; she once liked a Hufflepuff called Cedric but Michael used bribery, blackmail and sometimes violence to keep him away along with any other boy she liked... he wanted her and she hated it with a passion. Her friends understood but they got annoyed when he shouted up to the tower at night about how much he loved her, the teachers could do nothing about it because Dumbledore personally got in the way of his punishment saying it was only a crush or adolescent fun. However she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a few things out of the ordinary; firstly a man on the street corner standing still using a digital camera to take a picture of the car... in London this was regular but this was Hong Kong. The city moved like clockwork and no one stood still for very long or they risked being trampled, knocked into the road or worst, the second thing was a jogging woman dropping a small envelope at a another man's feet. Finally the third thing was the same man press a few buttons on his mobile phone and the traffic lights turned red, as the car slowed to a halt David Chang looked up, seeing nothing out of the ordinary he went back to his conversation; had he moved or had even an inkling something was wrong then what happened next might never of affected him. Machine gun fire pelted the limousine, black shards of reinforced metal were torn away and as Cho dived to the floor her father was hit by several, the first hit his chest while another five hit his stomach and lower body... it took him less than a second to collapse,

"Dad!" Cho cried out as another round of fire sounded out... this was coming from the opposite direction now as their protectors tried to fend off the attackers, they made a mistake. The street was staged for this very purpose and the screaming civilians turned on the bodyguards, a mother holding a blue bundle most would assume to be a baby became a woman wielding a machete and hand gun, the homeless man lying in a shop entrance exposed a knife and plunged it into one of the men's thigh.  
"Cho" Her father croaked. It was hoarse painful sound and tears welled up in Cho's eyes as she crawled over to her father

"Cho you need to go" he grunted "these men will kill you... please go" . Cho was shocked, angry and unbelievably upset

"No" she begged desperately, her father shook her arm with all the strength he had

"Soon someone will come for you... get off the streets, take my watch and when you find a safe place turn the hands to 11 57, it is designed never to work" he mumbled desperately fumbling with his watch. He placed it in her hands

"Listen you must be strong" David Chang murmured showing genuine concern on his usually blank face, tears were creeping from Cho's eyes and her father gently brushed them aside

"Remember this... Black...Greengrass...lo...lon..." but it was too late. David Chang's eyes closed one last time and with those last words he was dead. Cho felt the urge to collapse and cry but her father's words rang in her ears, her bodyguard were mostly dead and the few left were trying desperately to defend the Limousine, with no other option Cho Chang opened the door opposing her attackers and slipped out into the city. It was easy enough to blend in with the genuinely terrified pedestrians and in a city the size of Hong Kong it took mere minutes to flee from the fight, her father's watch was still in her hand and his last warning echoed in her mind, she put in on and cautiously began looking for place to hide, it shouldn't be that difficult. Hong Kong was a huge city and it would be easy to get lost within then she would be able to find an empty flat or public building to hide in, however she didn't know that by hearing her father's last words she had made herself the new prime target for the men employed by Lucius Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Special Agent Potter: 7

Harry laid back in his reclining soft chair, he was in first class accommodation on a flight directly to Hong Kong. While he knew there was a long mission ahead of him it was nice to relax, the plane had not taken off yet and Harry noticed he was alone in the cabin, it was strange that no business men or diplomats were travelling but he supposed everyone needed a break. His worries were quickly soothed when a man entered the cabin, he looked like one of the Buddha dolls Harry saw in some of the stalls in London, however this man's round shape originated in bulk not fat. He would have looked imposing if not for the long grey beard and the white flowing robes that looked from a different era, he wore a white cowboy type hat which seemed to cover his face. He looked around and his eyes paused on Harry for a moment ,then he sat down beside him, he held a paper in one hand and from the pocket of his jacket he brought out a small pack of mints. He popped one into his mouth and sucked loudly

"First time to Hong Kong?" he inquired in an aged but slightly threatening voice, Harry nodded

"A beautiful city, it is like a jungle they say. You can get lost in the flow of people, I am sure you will enjoy your stay" he smiled "My name is Tai Sha Hao".  
"I'm Harry" Harry introduced politely "Nice to meet you". The man simply smiled and laid back in his chair, he seemed mysterious and Harry was slightly on guard. Then again that could of been the twelve vaccinations Alice had given him yesterday and his arm was still sore, his sister substitute simply laughed and warned him never to annoy M again. Harry was going to take this advice

Hong Kong: Ten Hours Later

Cho Chang was hiding, she had been on the run for hours now and the night had already fallen on the city. She had found an apartment building to hide in and managed to bathe and change her clothes when the men burst in, they were hunting her like a fox but she was more elusive than they thought . She had slipped out of the fire exit and was long gone before any of the men realised she had escaped, though that was not the end. They must have tapped into the city's CTV and almost all of the city was watched, she had to move quickly and never dared stay in one place more than hour or she would fall victim to these mem. Her father's watch remained untouched in her bag, he told her to find somewhere safe before using it and at the moment nowhere was safe, she didn't dare go to the police as if these men could chase her with guns across a city they could easily kidnap her or worse before she got anywhere near an officer. Also her Chinese was not very accurate so it would be very hard to translate what happened, she was simply on the run, alone in a vast never ending city with no way of escaping. Whoever these men were they wouldn't give up easily, she had no idea why but whoever had her father killed obviously wanted her dead too but she was not going down without a fight. She had been a victim for years, subjected to untoward advances, stalking and even threats, but she had become adept at escaping. She could blend in with the city and it would take a great deal of effort to find her as Michael Potter had quickly found out over the years, and no matter how good these men were she could be better.

The Plane: 

Harry was bored now, first class was fun and everything but after a while even with the video game system and TV it got a little boring after a while. The man had offered no further conversation and instead had dropped off to sleep and remained that way for the last six of the ten hours he had been on the plane. However the atmosphere of the cabin seemed to change suddenly, firstly the air hostesses simply left and had not returned, while the communication system was switched off. The noise from the back of the plane had simply gone after their brief refuel stop in Russia the curtains between the classes were kept firmly shut. Seeing as he was feeling bored Harry decided to stretch his legs. He stood up and inhaled deeply, then a faint smell trickled into his nostrils. It was sweet and yet disgustingly rotten at the same time if that was possible, his hand flicked towards the back of his trousers where he kept his gun. Luckily he was given a diplomatic passport and could take anything he liked providing no one saw he was carrying a weapon, but seeing as the plane would be packed with families he decided against drawing it. He headed to the bathroom on a whim when he saw something, behind the curtain someone was looking very pale and seemed not be moving, slightly concerned he opened the curtain. He immediately regretted it; all of the passengers were dead, the whole plane was packed with dead bodies. Women, children and men who looked like they had been decomposing for years had been put in the seats, Harry was shocked and felt ill at the same time. He had seen passengers boarding when he was in London but now it was littered with the dead, they must of been replaced.

"I must admit I'm disappointed Mr Potter" came the slow voice of the old man from behind, Harry had walked forward wondering if anyone was alive when the voice came, he drew his gun instantly.

"Disappointed?" Harry questioned confused

"Yes, I had heard great things about you from my contacts. You uncovered a conspiracy within NATO itself only last year involving the Death Eaters and yet you came here, you allowed an organization to book you a flight even though you know there is traitor among them". Harry realised then, this man was here to help and Harry cursed himself for not thinking, he had jumped on a first class plane without even thinking someone might tell the enemy he was coming.

"Disappointed because I expected better, men employed by Lucius Malfoy planted a bomb on this plane, the moment you arrive in Hong Kong airspace it will explode, the Chinese Government will claim an accident and MI6 will have no access to the reports. Luckily we picked up the plan and I came up with a solution" the man continued gesturing to the bodies.

"The plane crashes, it's a tragedy and yet not a single person dies, ingenious" Harry complimented working out the plan

"Thank you, I'm afraid we had to drug you to ensure it worked, you slept for an hour while the pilots were replaced by a remote system and the passengers were told to leave due to a fault in the circuitry. The bodies were loaded in Heathrow and the air hostesses, or who you thought were the air hostesses put the bodies in place and left" he continued.

"I told you my name was Tai Sha Hao, I didn't tell what I am, and that is the Mountain Master. I am the supreme leader of the Triads and it is Triads who saved you on this day. You may ask why a man like me risked entering the UK to assist you, MI6 have given me a lot of trouble in the past and would very much like to see me arrested but I know more than them. If you fire that weapon then the codes will fall into the hands of Albus Dumbledore and ultimately the Dark Lord as they call him".

"What do you mean?" Harry asked suspiciously

"Albus Dumbledore is what I mean, he craves power and there is no magic capable of mirroring the effects of a nuclear missile, and the Dark Lord will be ever so happy to use our own weapons against us. They are both fools, if Lord Voldemort gains even one he will use it on a target, that attack be picked up all over the globe and it will lead to a nuclear war, Dumbledore wants Voldemort to rise again, he wants the man to cause destruction so his puppet; your brother will face him. The fool will die but it would weaken Voldemort allowing Dumbledore to end the man, I may not like MI6 but a greater evil than me has emerged and to prevent a third world war I am forced to do good" Tai Sha continued regretfully.  
"Voldemort is dead" Harry remarked

"No, his ghost haunts the regions unknown to us and he will return, but I am ready. I have been preparing for a long time but I refuse to allow that racist idiot access to nuclear weapons and that is why I saved you. David Chang is dead and his daughter now roams the streets of Honk Kong alone with knowledge that could end or begin Dumbledore's plans" Tai Sha explained angrily the mere thought of Dumbledore making him recoil

"Chang's dead?" Harry questioned surprised. The man nodded

"We were ambushed, he told his daughter Cho something and she is the one with the information you need, I could have ordered a ground attack on the city, I have almost ten thousand Triads who would lay down their lives for the cause but that would be dangerous, so I prepared this. Soon two small escape pods hidden within the plane will deploy, in one will be me and I will return to my Triad, the other will be you going to Hong Kong to find miss Chang and the codes" Tai Sha finished slowly

"I need to know more, what you just told me could tear the country to pieces. Dumbledore wants power and according to you he is trying to bring back a dead wizard" Harry protested realising he was on the edge of a major conspiracy

"Now I am a fair man if nothing else and in your pod there are two things, one is mobile phone with my number, once you find Miss Chang I will send a team to get you out. Then we will see what she knows and I will answer any further questions" Tai Sha answered.

"Now the bomb goes off in ten minutes and your pod leaves in three, enter the cupboard on your left and you will find a ladder leading down ,I will go to the right and if all works out we will see each other soon and the answers you seek will available to you" the old man continued plainly. Harry gave him a glare as he walked into a cupboard and Harry heard the hissing of air as his pod sealed shut. Seeing as there was no other choice he quickly entered the cupboard and found the ladder, within seconds he was in the capsule, it was small and well concealed with enough room for him to sit but not stand, he head the hissing of air as it prepared to disengage and felt an odd lurching in his stomach. It was not misplaced as suddenly the capsule detached from the plane and began falling, then Harry saw small holes drilled into the back and under the cover of darkness bright flames flew out. It was incredibly advanced technology and obviously a stolen prototype but the small engine making the flames moved him at incredible speed, it veered to the left slightly at his weight but managed to stay on course. Within moments the city of Hong Kong was in sights and the capsule began shaking violently as from behind the plane erupted into a fireball , to the men it would have seemed their plan worked while Harry would be fine. Then something began beeping, quickly he took out the device Ollivander had given him, it was showing an apartment in Hong Kong, with a slight smile Harry looked towards the city. He already had a clue and the enemy had no idea he was here.

One Minute earlier

Cho congratulated herself on finding an empty apartment, she had worn a thick hooded top like so many other people around the building as an American themed hotel was just across the street. She had not been seen yet and as she magically unlocked the door to the empty apartment she used the watch, she turned the hands until they read 11:57 exactly. The second the hands hit the watch lit up in what could only be magic, the same magic used on the night of the robbery. Unknown to her she had just given her location away and she had to pray Harry Potter would find her first.


	9. Chapter 9

Special Agent Potter: Chapter Eight 

M was sat in her office with her hands in her head, the plane booked Harry had been booked on had exploded in the skies above Hong Kong only a few hours ago. How had she been so stupid? she knew there was a spy in MI6 and she had placed an agent on a plane when if they had thought it through the would have known the enemy would know about the agent. This wasn't any agent either; this was Harry Potter a boy who had been practically born in this organization, she saw him as her son and she knew he saw her as a mother and she had sent him to his death. A glass of untouched scotch remained a few inches from her desk but she had no intention of drinking, no this was something she would have to live with. This was something that a quick glass couldn't fix. Alice had been informed and the doctor had broken down in tears, Karakov was distraught and both were given the day off, her Secretary was typing away but M could see tears in her eyes and she knew why. Every memory was forcing their way into her brains, every time she had felt, proud, angry and delighted about her son was flooding back

_Ten Years ago_

_"Alice, Alice. Look what I can do" a five year old Harry squealed excitedly as he used his wand to levitate various objects of the ground. They were in the central office block and only M was around today as the others were in a training conference, M's office was behind them and Alice had been given charge of Harry_

_"Well done Harry" the doctor smiled wrapping him into a big hug, the boy beamed up at her_

_"Thank you" he smiled sweetly, M was in her office watching the exchange with delight but with work to do she put her head down. Then she felt something tickling her ear, confused she looked up to see a grinning Harry levitating a pen close to her ear, she gave him a motherly smile and he ran up for a hug. She picked him up and held him on her chair for a moment _

_"Look at you, you can do magic really well now" M praised knowing that most wizarding children wouldn't learn any spell for at least six years._

_"Thank you M" Harry mumbled shyly, M set him back down again and he ran off. _

_Five Years ago_

_"Run, Run, Run and... you beat the record!" Karakov grinned proudly as a ten year old Harry finished the MI6 training obstacle for the final time, he had beaten both the average and the highest trainee record which was above brilliant at his age. Harry was older now with more muscles than most people his age would and a lot taller. Karakov and Harry had a pretty complex relationship , the man was a hardened ex-soviet trainer who at first was less than enthusiastic about training a child but the first day the met something clicked. Harry was already completely loyal to his "family" at MI6 and his country, while Karakov was loyal about communism he saw potential and took him under his wing. Without M even asking he signed Harry up for every trainee course he could and it seemed Harry excelled at all of them, other trainees didn't like getting beaten by a kid but a few harsh words from the trainer kept their mouths shut and any comments to themselves. Some got on with Harry and a few had kept in touch with the young boy when they were sent on missions, a few didn't like him completely but any attempts at bullying were beaten out of them by Karakov or even Harry a few times and if they persisted then M would hand them their resignation. _

Present

"Mam!" M was pulled from her thoughts by her Secretary insistent voice, it was filled with shock and amazement and M forced herself walk over to her computer

"What?" she questioned not really in the mood to work, it was footage of the plane exploding

"Look" she demanded pointing to the screen, she slowed the video and cycled through each frame  
"There" she urged pointing to a man whose body could be recognised, M was puzzled and obviously looked it. The man was plain enough except he looked a bit sickly however she saw no cause for concern

"That's agent 379, Chinese infiltrator but was killed two months ago by an assassin, his body was shipped back to China for burial two months ago; so how is he on a plane when he's supposed to be six feet under?" she asked wide eyed. M had heard of the man but she had no answer to the question

"Get me Alice!" she called loudly out. Luckily she hadn't quite left and a bloodshot eyed Alice entered the room, her usually perfect red hair was messed up and mascara ran lines down her face.

"What?" she sniffled, M pointed to the man  
"This man, how long do you think he's been dead?" she demanded showing Alice the picture,

"Well it's a picture but judging from the lines around his face and the tinge of his skin I'd say a few weeks, but if you look at his cheek you can see it's marked. Like he's been exposed to very low temperature recently or been in a freezer and that could affect the decaying process, there's a few others who look the same but it is a video and it's not a very accurate diagnosis. Why?" she murmured.  
"This was Harry's plane, and it was filled with people who have been dead for a few months. He'd of noticed and I have a feeling that someone else knew he was coming"

"Who?" Alice wondered clinging to the hope her substitute little brother was alive

"I don't know but at the moment I'm just hoping he's alive" M sighed longingly.

Hong Kong 

It was night when they came, three men armed with pistols charged into the apartment Cho Chang was residing in. She had not slept yet but was in the bedroom and had no time to react or escape and even as she drew her wand one man ran forward and threw it to the side. Another man snapped it but suddenly hands were around her throat and the man smashed her head into the wall, she let out a gasp of pain

"Shut it!" the man ordered dragging her into the living room, his face was masked with a black ski mask but she could tell by his eyes he was one of the men who killed her father

"Ok girl! here's the deal you tell us what you know and we kill you quickly" another man barked maliciously.

"No" Cho suddenly snarled startled by her own ferocity. But she was sick of being a victim, from Michael Potter, her own emotions and these men. If she was going to die then she would not spill the words her father whispered to her to this man, no was determined to remain strong.

"Oh a fighter?" the first man laughed cynically with glee "Oh goody". Suddenly Cho felt something hit her hard, it was a fist and she tasted blood as the man punched her in the face.

"I'll tell you nothing" Cho whispered but felt less sure of herself suddenly. The man looked ready to punch her again and she prepared for it

"I really wouldn't do that again?" came a young but calm voice, she had no idea who it was but wanted to scream at them to get help  
"And who are you kid?" the first man laughed, he was feeling charitable now he had secured Cho and decided not to kill this kid yet. Harry Potter however was not feeling charitable and the tables were turned this time and he had no chance to react as two bullets shattered his skull. The other men were taken aback and hesitated for a second , it was too long and Harry fired another bullet into the second man's heart and another into the other man's leg. With the first two dead Harry grabbed the other man and forced his jaw open, knowing his kind would carry a cyanide pill in his mouth (just like he did).

"Who sent you, tell me and then you have my permission to die" Harry barked ruthlessly; furious that anyone would torture a girl for information, Harry had his gun pointed towards the man's lower regions and he whimpered. Relaxing his grip on the man's jaw slightly so he could talk Cho heard the man hiss

"Lucius Malfoy". In that one sentence she had so many questions, why would Malfoy target her father. She didn't like Draco but who did? and what father would kill people because son asked him to

"Thank you" Harry replied coolly, the man realising he was outmatched and would not be accepted back into the group for failing smashed his molars together. The tooth was hollow and a the poison capsule slipped down his throat. Almost instantly a thick foam filled his throat and he let out one last gasp before falling to the floor. Harry slowly, helped the girl who was obviously Cho Chang to her feet, she whimpered in fear slightly

"Shh, are you ok?" he asked worried. She nodded

"Who are you?" she demanded not sure if her saviour was friend on foe

"My name is Harry, I'm with MI6" Harry answered not wanting to give out his last name as the girl might know his brother.

"MI6? at your age?" Cho looked sceptical  
"I just killed two men and forced a hardened mercenary to reveal his employer before he could kill himself, why would I lie to you?" Harry replied rolling his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Cho asked again not wanting to believe him but she realised his counter argument was solid

"To rescue you, well your father but I didn't arrive in time. I was sent by MI6 to get you out of here and secure something your father may have had on his possession" Harry explained seeing no reason to lie.

"What?" Cho queried wanting to know why MI6 would be interested in her father

"Listen someone will have heard those shots and the whole city is on a full scale alert after that plane explosion earlier" Harry pointed out expecting to hear sirens any moment

"How did you find me and why would you want to avoid the police?" Cho demanded, Harry held up the tracker Ollivander had given him, the watch must have been a tracker.

"For the same reason you did, Lucius Malfoy is a wealthy and influential man and I have a feeling that there will be more mercenaries around here, they could bribe the police with ease and unless I know the authorities can be trusted then we need to avoid them, I just saved you and unless you want to fall back into the hands of men who want to torture and kill you then I suggest you come with me" Harry answered not wanting to hang around. Cho looked at him quizzically as if still deciding if she could trust him or not

"I'm your only hope if you want to get out of this city" Harry warned hearing the first siren... Cho gave him a long look. Harry saw the shattered wand and unsheathed his

"Look this is my wand and as yours is currently indisposed you can use mine" he told her throwing it at her feet "Look I just gave you my wand and we both know that if I was here to kidnap or hurt you then I would not have done that!". Cho looked at the wand  
"Ok" she decided eventually picking the object off the floor.

Later

Harry had found another apartment, this one was also empty but he was on guard. The men could arrive any moment and he needed to keep the element of surprise. No mercenary would expect someone of his age to be shooting at them and he wanted to know the moment someone arrived

"Ok now I need you to tell me if you father told you anything, or had anything on him during your trip or seemed different at all" Harry requested eventually keeping his gun in hand. Cho had Harry's wand in her hand as well in case he tried anything, she had no proof of him working for MI6 and wanted to be sure he was trustworthy before she let her guard down.

"Yes" she answered "He was on his phone a lot more and mentioning mass death, selling and hiding. I'm not good at Chinese but I know those words and whoever he was talking to, well he knew them quite well judging by the laughter... but what he told me remains private to me until I know I can trust you". Her voice was uninviting and reluctant but Harry realised it was better than nothing

"Ok" Harry replied surprising the girl slightly "This phone, do you know where it is?"

"With his body" Cho replied icily. Harry realised if he wanted any chance at finding who he was talking to then he would need that phone

"Ok, I need to get it and unfortunately for the time being your stuck with me but there are some conditions. Firstly you need to do everything I tell you when I tell you without question". He began knowing there was no way he could leave her here. She gave a slight nod

"Good, secondly I gave you a wand , keep it close to hand at all times and if something happens do not stun! use the most lethal spell you know these men are serious people" He paused and she nodded again. She would have done the same without him telling her but Harry wanted to be clear

"Finally, if something happens and if I'm dead or injured then there is a phone in jacket pocket, there is only one number on it. Call it and a man named Tai Sha Hao will get you out of here. Forget the phone, forget me but you need to get back to Britain and then you need to go to London, you will have heard about the MI6 building?". Most wizards would have no clue but she nodded once more

"Then say Harry Potter sent you, tell a woman named M everything because if you don't millions of people will die very soon" he finished. Cho suddenly looked up and her face filled with shock, for a moment Harry was confused

"Potter?" Harry Potter did you say?" she repeated. Damn he just revealed his name and she was going to freak out

"Did he send you here?" Cho suddenly spat blinded by anger

"Who?" Harry asked bewildered

"Your brother" Cho spat coldly

"Three things, firstly Michael Potter has no idea your here, secondly he doesn't know I'm alive and also I very much doubt he has the intelligence to contact MI6" Harry sighed. Cho looked down  
"Sorry it's just" she sighed "Wait I thought Harry Potter died a long time ago, well that's what he told everyone; that you died when you refused to tell people where he was". Harry suddenly laughed for real now, it was a short and blunt noise

"If that was true then Lily Potter would not have been in the paper every other day inviting reporters round her house to meet the boy who lived" Harry chuckled without no humour in his voice

"Sorry me and your brother have a very complicated history. Well not complicated he likes me, I don't like him" Cho murmured

"I know how it feels" Harry sighed "Anyway get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow". Cho walked over to the bedroom while Harry remained on the sofa watching the door with his gun, she looked at him for a moment before entering the room. She had seen a flicker of hurt in his eyes during their conversation and wondered to herself how much he had suffered at the hands of the Potter's. She knew he was given to his Aunt and Uncle's but the reasons were never told to anyone as far as she knew, but to him they had rejected him and sent him to a place where he would never be accepted. They had both suffered at the hands of the Potters only he had suffered a lot more, it was this moment when Cho Chang decided that maybe this boy could be trusted after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Special Agent Potter: Chapter Nine

"Is this going to work?" Cho asked quietly, morning had arrived as did Harry's plan, he currently was holding a phone while coughing to clear his throat.  
"No idea," Harry replied honestly, then he dialled a number at waited for a response

"Hello?" a woman asked in mandarin, Harry put on an older accent and asked

"Yes hello this is Marcus from Potter and co solicitors and I need to find out where a David Chang's body is, something about a ring his dumb kid is going on about. I got her back at the office but when he died apparently he had a precious ring on that unless she gets it back she won't come to the will reading."

"Just a moment sir," the woman replied and Harry rolled his eyes at how easy it was to trick these people. After a few moments of waiting the woman returned

"He's in the Victoria Public Mortuary."

"Thank you very much" Harry replied hanging up the phone. That was much easier than expected and Cho looked slightly impressed. Harry then realised the Victoria Public Mortuary was on the other side of the city, he obviously wasn't the only person who had realised this  
"So how are you planning to get us across the city without anyone noticing?" Cho asked, Harry looked thoughtful for a few moments. Then it hit him, the answer to his problem was staring him in the face

"We're not, these people will be searching for you and I bet they will have the Mortuary watched, but they're not expecting us to walk through the front door," Harry explained, the plan already forming in his mind.

"Ok, what are you expecting to find?" Cho continued still doubtful that her father would be involved with the nuclear code theft

"The codes or a lead to who has them, also I want to know who he was talking to and more importantly why Lucius Malfoy would target him," Harry explained

"You can search all you like but firstly the most basic rule of business is never to carry around something of importance, secondly I don't believe he would steal these codes of yours. And if they're so important why don't MI6 just change them?" she retorted. This question caught Harry of guard slightly, she had a point. Why hadn't they changed the codes, there must be a reason and if so why was he not informed

"I don't know ok, you may be right. Your father tried to get the codes, why I don't know but if he had them then I doubt the Triads are after them, they have no need. They could develop their own if they wanted to and they seemed to be more interested in stopping whatever plan Dumbledore has than using the codes, something else is going here but I have no idea what," Harry confessed realising that this was not the only question he wanted answering.

Later

Two Mercenaries were stationed on the rooftop, they were watching the Mortuary with a fine eye as they waited for someone to appear, their leader thought that their target Cho Chang might try to find her father's body and they needed to be around in case she tried. They underestimated the girl and already she had led them on a huge chase around the city that almost got the police involved when she somehow killed two of their men last night. The third looked like he had killed himself and that could only mean he failed in his mission, but how? she was only a teenager and mercenaries were trained to be lethal and take down commandos so why couldn't he take down her. The city was already on high alert since they killed that MI6 agent with a bomb, he was for all intents and purposes a fool for getting on that plane in the first place, however they all felt like something was missing, as if something was wrong. These men had no time to dwell on this as they heard a noise. The rooftop had two levels but was exposed, they were on the lower level which allowed them to view the mortuary but were hidden from public eyes as a tree blocked the roof to anyone looking up.  
"Whose there?" one demanded looking behind them, he pulled out a gun and aimed it towards the disturbance, the other did the same and slowly, a single door allowed people easy access to the roof but the two had blocked it so no wandering workman could lose his way, but the noise they heard which most would have ignored was an audible threat for two experienced Mercenaries. However they found nothing, then while their backs were turned from one floor up Harry Potter opened the window, he had to hand it to Cho who gave him the idea, normally he would have tried to find a vantage point and snipe them both but the girl who had experience in being stealthy convinced him to try this way. He climbed out the window and dropped, he landed in the middle of the two mercenaries. They were surprised and Harry used that to his advantage, he grabbed the first's arm and wrestled it into a lock, he cried out in pain and Harry kicked him in the groin as the other man launched a brutal punch. He ducked it and jabbed three fingers into his side, he moved involuntary and Harry jumped up and pulled him into a sleeper hold, he was unconscious within seconds but as the second man got up the other window opened. A flash of red filled his eyes and he saw the man collapse, Cho was shaking her head

"Men always doing things theatrically!" she remarked rolling her eyes. Harry clambered back into the building and the two slowly walked towards the mortuary on the other side of the street, Harry quietly dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out three pills. Two were oval-shaped and light blue, the other was an unattractive grey and looked hard. He swallowed the first before placing them in Cho's hand

"What are these for?" she inquired,

"The first is a magic resistor which will block almost any curse except the unforgivables. The second is Cyanide and if you are caught then judging by those men swallowing that will me much more pleasant" Harry informed her darkly. She too swallowed the light blue pill but was staring at the second with undisguised revulsion, then she slipped it into her jacket pocket and the two entered the building.

"Can I help you?" a bored looking receptionist asked, he was overweight and was more interested in getting back to his trashy celebrity magazine

"No" Harry answered, Cho realised what Harry was going to do and raised the wand she was given

"Whoah, Whoah please put that thing down, please!" he whimpered in mandarin. Cho picked up his panic and was confused

"It looks like a gun to muggles," Harry informed her,  
"_Stupefy!" _she ordered quickly and with a flash of light the man crumpled. Harry shook his head but made no comment, instead he leant over the desk and pressed a button which opened a large imposing metal door. The pair quickly dragged the man inside and closed the door, he wouldn't wake up for a while and Harry left him out of sight in a nearby closet. He quickly looked at the walls and found a sign that pointed him towards bodies the medical examiner had not autopsied, eventually they came to a corridor with several doors, the lights were off.

"Cho you take those two, I'll take the other ones" Harry instructed deciding they were better off searching separately.

Later

Cho was looking through the compartments containing the bodies, she tried to hide her disgust as she was brought closer and closer to the decaying forms but none were her father. Harry was in another room and she hoped he was having better luck, he was interesting no doubt and was unlike anyone she had ever met. He had a deep dislike of Dumbledore and Cho found herself questioning the headmaster who had long been considered the cleverest wizard in the world. He didn't treat her like a child either and placed trust in her, he did his best not to patronise and listened to her thoughts when confronted with a problem. He seemed used to working alone but grateful for her intervening, she was inexperienced at all of this but was determined to try her best, she had always been a victim but she decided that she wouldn't be one anymore, then someone entered the room. A young handsome doctor walked in and seemed taken aback, Cho gripped her wand as his eyes turned on her

"Hello?" he asked in what sounded like mandarin, then he asked again in English

"Hello?" she responded wondering if he could help her

"What are you doing here?" he asked sharply in a voice that seemed to belong to someone much older. He may have looked tall and thin will a mess of brown hair but his eyes were vacant and empty like he had lived through a lot

"I'm looking for my father, David Chang" Cho informed him hoping he could point her in the general direction (then she would stun him).

"Next room" the man responded simply, suddenly she felt suspicious. Why would a doctor reveal that to her on a whim, the only answer was

_"Who are you?" _a voice filled the room in the same language the man spoke, he turned to see Harry slowly walk into the room

"You speak mandarin?" the man said in English, then without warning Harry lunged at the man. He seemed more annoyed than anything as he was forced against the room

"No that was Japanese Rodolphus," Harry explained glaring at the man who started to chuckle

"We did this already with French didn't we Potter?".

"Yes we did," Harry responded coldly,

"What else gave me away?" he wondered casually,

"The eyes," Harry responded clearly

"You know him?" Cho asked Harry aloud

"Oh he knows me, girl, he did this same thing last year and managed to foil a plan I spent a long time forming, this half-blood managed to throw me back in Azkaban but Lucius bribed a couple of people and decided my experience on this mission would be needed," the man spat nastily.

"You were at the Skybreaker?" Harry questioned, the man nodded

"I hoped they would send you, I've been craving vengeance since you caught me and I was promised it!" The man continued glaring at Harry intensely. Cho then saw his hand enter his lab coat, he drew a knife. Cho suddenly fired a blasting hex straight at the man who was blown back with a flash of orange, dust filled the room and she heard a light groan. It looked like she had blown a hole in the wall and the fire alarm was ringing.

"Harry?" she called hoping he was ok

"I'm here, nice shot," he croaked, he too had been blasted back by the hex but without it then he would have certainly been killed by the knife.

"Someone will have heard that" Harry began suddenly

"My dad's in next room," Cho announced leading him out of the room and towards the one specified by Rodolphus

"How do you know him then?" she questioned eventually

"Last year he tried to infiltrate NATO and destroy Azkaban, he disguised himself as various officials and I was running around trying to spot him. Then I bumped into the French representative who apologies in Spanish, later I spoke in Spanish to him which he thought was French. The meeting was done using a translator so no one heard what language he was speaking, I apprehended him then," Harry explained quickly looking back. The man could be dead for all he knew but unless he wanted to search through the rubble he had no way of knowing, then he saw the body of David Chang. It was lying on the table and couldn't be more obvious. If only they had searched this room first, they were pressed for time and Harry quickly began searching the man's body, nothing of interest turned up until he found the phone. It was locked with a code but that was not what bothered Harry, no what bothered him was the fact is was glowing the same shade of white on the letters belonging to Lucius Malfoy.

"Your father was under the imperious curse" he realised.


End file.
